Otra Navidad en La Madriguera
by Mely Weasley
Summary: Este es mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste... es un RHr


Es la Primera vez que publico un fanfic aquí, asi que espero que lo disfruten y me dejen su comentario...

* * *

**'Otra Navidad En La Madriguera' **

Habían pasado seis años de la caída del señor oscuro, poco a poco el mundo mágico volvía a la normalidad. Claro que también eran seis años para volver a recuperar la confianza entre magos y brujas de todo el mundo, sin temer a que otro señor oscuro se alzara. Por lo que también era un gran trabajo encontrar a los Mortifagos que habían sobrevivido y que aún estaban escondidos y repartidos por el mundo, pero que la gran mayoría ya estaban encarcelados. También eran seis años en que se recordaba a los caídos durante la guerra. Murieron inocentes y aquellos que luchaban contra el mal, pero murieron como héroes, murieron en batalla.

El trío claramente había madurado con el transcurso de los años y también por los acontecimientos que habían vivido desde los 11 años. Pero ahora cada uno cumplía su rol dentro de la sociedad. Harry y Hermione se veían a diario en el ministerio, mientras que Ron cumplía su sueño siendo un gran jugador de Quiddich, lo que no quería decir que no se hubiese ganado su puesto como un buen auror al igual que sus amigos.

Y como era costumbre para esa navidad se reunirían en la Madriguera. Era otra navidad en casa de los Weasley, otro año más de tranquilidad después del triunfo del trío maravilla, y otro año más en que la Sra. Weasley tenía mucho trabajo que hacer, pero que gracias a la magia podía hacer, como agregar más habitaciones a su casa, que parecía de todo menos casa, pero que sí era un hogar acogedor para tantas personas.

-¿Hija, están los dormitorios listos¿Y la cena¿Y...

- Si mamá. Está todo listo, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien, no es la primera vez que nos reunimos¿o si? –interrumpió Ginny acercándole una silla a su madre.- descansa… ¿no crees que Harry se está demorando? Debería de estar aquí –dijo mirando el reloj, pero en ese momento apareció Harry tras una torre inmensa de regalos.

-¡me ayudan!

-¡Harry! al parecer te compraste toda la tienda.

-No creas que no lo pensé… me ayudarías… -Ginny se le acerco y con movimiento se su varita apunto hacia ellos haciéndolos desaparecer de los brazos de Harry quien no podía conjurar nada por tener sus manos bien ocupadas- …gracias amor. –dijo, un Harry bien agradecido, a su novia.- Hola Molly¿como está?

-Bien querido, esperando a que lleguen todos, nos estábamos preocupando por la tardanza.

-La verdad es que ya no sabía que regalos comprar, se me estaban acabando las ideas.

-¿Mamá a que hora dijeron que llegarían? –dijo Ginny abrazando a su novio, quien la beso en la frente.

En ese mismo instante se oyó la puerta y de ella aparecieron Bill y Fleur, con el pequeño Arthur, que traía en sus manos un ramito de flores para su abuela. Arthur había heredado el singular color rojo de sus cabellos, la marca Weasley como decían todos, pero era tan bello como su madre, tenía seis años y era el primer nieto de la Sra. Weasley.

-Hola a todos –saludo Bill alegremente a los presentes, mientras contemplaba a su pequeño corriendo a los brazos de su abuela.

-Abuelita, le traje estas flores…

-Arthur querido, no debiste molestarte –Tomo a su nieto y lo sentó en sus piernas mientras este la llenaba de besos- Tu abuelo estaría feliz de ver los grande que estas…

Todos se quedaron en silencio al escuchar las palabras de Molly, Arthur al igual que Percy, era uno de los tantos que había perecido en la guerra, y a quien ella extrañaba más, pero seguía siendo fuerte ahora no tanto por sus hijos sino por sus nietos. Fleur fue quien rompió ese silencio.

-Pog fogtuna llegamos a tiempo, Agthug queguía compag floges pogque dice que a usted le gustan.

-Así que tuvimos que hacer unas cuantas paradas porque no se decidía por ninguna, hasta que encontró ese ramito, y como sabe que te gustan esas flores las compramos.

-En todo caso son los primeros en llegar aún…

-¡Hola Familia! –interrumpieron al unísono los gemelos.

-Creo que hablaban de que aún no llegábamos, hermano –dijo Fred.

-Al parecer si, pero hay que decirles que no se preocupen que ya estamos aquí… -dijo George.

-Porque sin nosotros…

-¡eto no shería navida! –dijeron dos pelirrojos más detrás de ellos. Eran Brian y John, los inseparables primos, que llevaban unos graciosos trajes navideños elaborados por sus tan únicos padres quienes iban vestidos igual a sus hijos.

-En serio no puedo creer como Angelina y Alicia, se pudieron casar con este par… -se escucho decir Ginny.

-La verdad es que nosotras tampoco lo entendemos –dijo Alicia, lo que provoco la risa de todos.

Después de eso los tres chicos salieron a jugar al jardín, mientras los adultos conversaban trivialidades y los gemelos platicaban sobre el éxito de la empresa que estaba a punto de expenderse al exterior. Con ese espíritu tan gracioso que los caracterizaba se habían ganado el cariño de muchas personas por lo que 'Sortilegios Weasley' eran las bromas más reconocidas a nivel nacional. Fred se había casado con Angelina y George con Alicia, las relaciones de ellos habían madurado durante la guerra, por lo que los unía no solo el amor sino también el respeto, y sobretodo la comprensión pero sin duda ellas habían sido encantadas por la original forma de ser de ambos pelirrojos que tanto conocían.

-¡Tío chali! –se escucho decir a John.

-Al parecer llego Charlie, mamá.

-Si y viene con Caroline –dijo Ginny mirando por la ventana.

Caroline era la esposa de Charlie, llevaban cuatro años casados, pero durante ese tiempo no habían querido tener hijos, ya que el trabajo de ambos era muy arriesgado, pero al parecer habían desistido de esa idea porque Caroline, tenía una barriguita bastante crecidita.

-Hola, parece que solo faltábamos nosotros –Charlie saludo a sus hermanos y a su madre mientras detrás de el tenía a sus tres sobrinos, esperando ser saludados.

-No todavía falta Ron, Hermione y sus padres. –Menciono Molly cuando fue saludada por su hijo.

-Pero si aquí están mis sobrinos preferidos… -estiro los brazos al ver la reacción de los tres pelirrojos que corrieron a su encuentro.

-Lo escuche Charlie… -El recién nombrado miro a su espalda para encontrarse con…

-Ron, hermano… -lo saludo con una sonrisa, acercándose a él- …sabes muy bien que ellos son mis sobrinos regalones, pero esta belleza… -dijo sonriendo aún más y haciendo gracias a la pequeña que Ron llevaba en los brazos- …es mi adorada.

-Si claro, como no… -dijo Ron mientras caminaba con Agatha.

-Ron déjate de tonterías y entra ya… -Dijo Hermione desde más atrás, entrando junto con sus padres.

-Yo también te quiero amor –dijo irónicamente, y con una sonrisita fingida.

--------------------------------------------Flash – Back-------------------------------------------

Un día que Ron estaba en su cuarto, mirando quien sabe que, entro Ginny muy asustada y hablando muy aceleradamente.

-¡Ron¡Ron¿Donde demonios estás?

-Aquí estoy, que pasa enana¿porque gritas?

-Ron… lo que pasa… es que… bueno… no se como decirlo… -Ginny miraba a su hermano con los ojos llorosos y apretando los nudillos.

-¿Qué pasa¿Por qué estas así¿Paso algo malo? Ginny dime…

-La casa de Hermione a sido atacada por Mortifagos… pero ella esta… ¡RON!

Apenas escucho el nombre de Hermione y saber que podía estar en peligro Ron desapareció de su habitación para aparecerse cerca de la casa de los Granger. Cuando llego allí, no había nada en pie, absolutamente nada. Ron desesperando comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

-¿Donde puedes estar Hermione, donde? Piensa Ron, piensa, usa tu cabeza aunque sea una vez en tu vida, piensa, piensa, piensa –Ron hablaba en voz alta recriminándose así mismo. Se tomaba la cabeza nervioso y miraba a todos lados como si algo o alguien le dijera donde buscar- ¡En San Mungo! Como no se me ocurrió antes.

Y con un 'plin' volvió a desaparecer. Cuando llego a San Mungo, pregunto a varios medimagos si sabían de una familia que había sido atacada recientemente, uno de ellos le contesto y le dio la información necesaria. Cuando ya sabía donde buscarla corrió por los pasillos, hasta que se encontró con un número grande de aurores y gente del Ministerio, pero ningún rastro de ella, cada vez estaba más asustado por no saber como estaba. Miraba a su alrededor haciendo caso omiso de los comentarios de los presentes y las preguntas que le hacían. Después de un rato miro hacia una esquina. Allí estaba, iba mirando el suelo con un vaso de café en la mano y con la ropa cubierta de sangre, pero venía caminado lo que significaba que estaba bien y corrió a verla. Hermione no se había percatado de su presencia hasta cuando escucho su nombre y subió la vista, para encontrarse con la de él.

-Hermione, estás bien –le susurro tomando con ambas manos su rostro y la beso.

Hermione no alcanzó a reaccionar ni a decir nada, solo se encontró de repente besando a su 'mejor amigo' y dejándose llevar por ese calido beso que esperaba desde hacía mucho. Cuando se separaron, ninguno dijo nada, hasta que Ron armándose de valor comenzó a balbucear…

-Mione yo… desde hace tiempo… quería decirte algo… yo… bueno… veras…

-Shh... no digas nada –y fue ella quien lo beso.

-Pensé que te iba a perder…

-Nunca, nunca Ron.

Así fue como se hicieron novios, y nadie los separo a pesar de todas las cosas que pasaron antes de vencer a Voldemort.

-----------------------------------------Fin Flash – Back---------------------------------------

Cuando ya todos se encontraban en la casa, y se acomodaban después de saludarse comenzaron a platicar ya que desde hacia un año que algunos no se veían, por lo que tenían que ponerse al día en muchos temas y con tanta gente presente tema no iba a faltar.

Todas las mujeres se ubicaron cerca conversando tanto de sus infantiles maridos como de los niños y el trabajo. Mientras que los pequeños corrían de un lado a otro persiguiéndose. Los nietos de Molly eran los mas felices cuando iban donde su abuela, ya que ella siempre los malcriaba y le regalaba dulces a escondidas de sus madres que eran las más quisquillosas.

-Creo que ya es hora de cenar¿no creen?

-Gracias mamá pensé que no lo dirías nunca –dijo Ron provocando la risa de muchos y ganándose una sonrisa de Hermione, que Ginny interpreto como un 'nunca vas a cambiar'.

-Bueno ya que tienen tanto apetito, pues ayuden. -Todos comenzaron a moverse para preparar la mesa, la cual con tanta ayuda termino de arreglarse en un dos por tres.

-Papi…

-Si –Ron bajo la vista, para poder ver a su hija que lo tironeaba del pantalón y luego la tomo en brazos- ¿qué quiere?

-Quelo chotolate –Ron sonrió, era evidente que era su hija.

-Sabes que a la mamá no le gusta que comas tanto chocolate y con tus primos has comido suficiente.

-¡No, yo quielo chotolate! –dijo arrugando el entrecejo. Ron volvió a sonreír, con esa voz de mando era indiscutible que era hija de Hermione también.

-Te voy a dar uno solo, pero no le digas a la mamá¿si?

-¡Ya! –dijo feliz mientras su papá sacaba un chocolate del bolsillo.

-Aquí esta.

-¡También tengo un chotolate! –salio corriendo donde sus primos. Ron la miro irse, y cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró con unos ojos marrones.

-Eh… je, je, je -Ron solo atino a pasarse la mano por el cabello- … hola amor.

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que ella no debe comer tanto chocolate Ron, le puede hacer mal, es muy pequeña…

-Si era uno solo, no creo que eso afecte tanto, pero no te enojes conmigo¿ya? –dijo poniendo cara de perrito tierno, tomándola de la cintura y acercándola a sí- ¿me perdonas?

-No se, deja pensarlo… -hizo ademán de estar pensando, para luego sonreírle y besarlo.

-Entonces es un sí.

-Sí. –y se volvieron a besar.

A pesar que llevaban tres años de casado, se seguían comportando como si llevaran horas solamente. Se amaban desde hacía mucho y eso no iba a cambiar de un día para otro.

-Oigan, par de tórtolos… –los mencionados se giraron y se encontraron con un Harry que los miraba con cada de 'apurense'- …los estamos esperando para cenar.

-Ya vamos…

La cena como muchas otras había sido excelente, Molly nuevamente era elogiada por lo buena cocinera que era. Se habían servido de todo. Conversaron de muchas anécdotas, que habían pasado en sus años de adolescentes. Recordaron los primeros inventos de los gemelos, y de su gran escapada ante las narices de Umbrigde, como también de los celos de Ron en cuarto año, claro que no admitió que lo había estado, aunque sabía que todos tenían razón.

-¿Alguien quiere una cerveza de mantequilla? –dijo Bill, que traía sus cuantas y Charlie sus tantas otras.

-Quien dijo yo. –dijo Charlie, mientras las iba sirviendo.

-Cagoline toma aquí tienes un jugo. –le ofreció Fleur.

-Gracias.

-Esto es lo que más me gusta de los magos, las cervezas, en serio que son muy buenas –se escucho decir al padre de Hermione.

-Hermione, Ron aquí tienen –George les sirvió uno a para cada uno.

-Papi, mami teno sueño.

-Mione acompáñame para hacerla dormir -le susurro Ron poniéndose de pie y tomando en brazos a Agatha, quien se quedo dormida en seguida.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación Hermione le coloco el pijama, para luego acomodarla en la cama.

-Que bella es -dijo Ron mientras la miraba al dormir. Tenía el cabello cobrizo y unos ojos, que ahora estaban cerrados, color marrón. Era una niña muy inteligente y no dudaba que lo heredada de su madre, pero también era cabezota, eso sin duda era algo que había heredado de ambos.

---------------------------------------Flash – Back------------------------------------------------

Llevaban solo un año de casados. Ambos eran conocidos como los Aurores junto a otros más como los que habían vencido al Lord Oscuro, pero eso no impedía que desempeñaran en otros trabajos ahora que él ya no estaba. Y como cada año disfrutaban la navidad en la Madriguera.

Una de esas navidades Ron despertó muy temprano con la satisfacción de abrir sus regalos. A pesar de su edad aún seguía siendo un niño, pero con un cuerpo que demostraba lo contrario (sino pregúntenle a Hermione ).

-Oh, tantos regalos -comenzó a abrirlos uno tras otro buscando el de su esposa.- Mione, donde esta tu regalo para mí.

-Aquí tienes… -le entrego una cajita- …feliz navidad. –y lo beso.

Ron abrió la cajita con curiosidad y se encontró en el interior con un par de pequeños calcetines rosados. Los miro sin comprender y miro a Hermione, luego a los calcetines y nuevamente a Hermione, como armando un rompe cabezas. Ron no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra, para cuando nuevamente miro a Hermione tenía los ojos llorosos.

-¿Voy a ser… voy a ser papá?

-Si Ron, vas a serlo.

-Yo… siempre quise… ¡Te amo! –la beso apasionadamente, luego se levanto apresurado y salio corriendo por toda la casa gritando- ¡Voy a ser papá, voy a ser papá!

-----------------------------------------Fin - Flash – Back-----------------------------------

-Como no va a ser bella si se parece a mí. –dijo Hermione.

-Si es bella al igual que tú. – Dijo acercándose a ella tomándola de la cintura- ¿Sabes que me dijo el otro día,TÚ hija?

-¿No, que dijoNUESTRA hija?

-Que quería un hermanito.

-Mira las ideas que tiene TÚ hija.

-¿Y que dices?

-Pues… -se mordió el labio- …podría ser ¿porque no?

-¿En serio? Que tal un niñito…

-Me parece.

-Bajemos donde tus hermanos.

-Ahh, tiene que ser ahora, podríamos darle el gusto a Agatha.

-Si, se lo vamos a dar, pero ahora no –le guiño un ojo y lo dejo ahí, mientras ella bajaba donde los demás.

Cuando hubo bajado Ron. Harry lo llamo, al parecer se había tomado unas cuantas cervezas ya, y se le veía muy feliz.

-Ron, amigo mío, eres el último así que toma asiento, tengo una noticia que darles a todos... Yo Harry Potter aquí presente... en vista que están todos aquí presentes también, creo que eso ya lo dije ¿cierto? jejeje…. Bueno como decía... yo quería pedirles algo… bueno de hecho a ustedes no les quiero pedir nada... sino que a esta bella dama... -dijo dirijiendo su mirada a su novia- ... que después de haber pasado tantas cosas juntos y de ser mi apoyo por mucho tiempo, quiero pedirle a Ginevra Weasley que sea mi esposa... aceptas a este loco como tú esposo… di que sí…

-Claro que te acepto Harry Potter, acepto ser Ginevra Potter.

Se acercaron y se besaron, mientras los demás miraban a esta nueva familia... Así terminaba otra navidad en casa de los Weasley… Otra feliz navidad…


End file.
